Lullaby song
by Ai Chan Phantomhive
Summary: Kehilangan tempatnya bergantung, membuat Eren putus asa. Mikasa Ackerman telah dibunuh oleh orang tak di kenal. EreRi
1. Chapter 1

**Lullaby song**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**Warnings: OOC/Typo(s)/AU/Crime/Romance/T (mungkin)/**_**Italic**_** for flashback/**

**Bold for adverb of place and POV (Point of View)/****Sebagian besar adalah khayalan Author sendiri**

**EreRi and a little of EreAru.**

.

.

Hamburan kenangan itu menguap dalam anganmu. Tiap deru nafasmu—yang mungkin tak lama itu—hanya ada balas dendam dan kebencian. Kau benci hidupmu, orangtuamu, bahkan Tuhan.

Benci—kata itulah yang memperkuatmu.

.

.

**Dinding Maria—saat ini.**

.

.

Lelaki itu berjalan tergesa, detak jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat, matanya memicing—berusaha untuk fokus—ditengah-tengah hiruk pikuk kegiatan manusia di dalam dinding Maria.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam yang lalu ia berputar, mengelilingi sudut demi sudut bangunan yang ada disini. Giginya bergemeretak, ia mengeratkan jaket wolnya, mengingat cuaca saat ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

Manik hijau kebiruannya menatap langit sore yang mendung. Uap panas keluar dari lubang hidung dan bibir merahnya. Helaian rambut coklat gelapnya melambai pelan ditiup angin.

Ah!

Akhirnya. Setelah berjam-jam mencari, ia menemukannya. Sebuah bangunan berarsitektur Eropa kuno berdiri kokoh di antara rumah-rumah penduduk yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Cat dindingnya yang berwarna coklat tanah itu mulai pudar karena diterpa musim yang silih berganti.

Perpustakaan kota.

Kalau tak salah, itu namanya.

Ia memacu langkahnya—menerobos kerumunan menuju bangunan itu. Harapannya untuk bertemu dengan orang itu tumbuh kembali setelah 3 tahun lamanya.

.

.

"Ck, lagi-lagi ada yang meminjam buku dan tidak mengembalikannya. Terlalu," rutuk seorang lelaki. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan ketebalan 50 cm.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga dikembalikan," balas seorang wanita berambut kuning jagung dan bermata biru yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Pemuda bersurai emas itu mendesah pelan dan berkata. "Oh ayolah... Ini sudah kali ke 10 kita kehilangan koleksi di perpustakaan ini."

"Aku mengerti, nanti kita laporkan saja pada kepala perpustakaan. Oh, tadi ada yang mencarimu," katanya kemudian.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Hmm... Dia bilang kalau dia teman masa kecilmu, begitu."

Lelaki itu mendongak—berpikir sejenak kemudian menatap rekan kerjanya itu.

"Apa dia laki-laki?"

Rekan kerjanya itu mengangguk, lantas berbalik.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya—Eren Jaeger," jawabnya.

Pemuda bermanik biru jernih itu berdiri—meletakkan buku tebalnya lalu berlari menuju lobi perpustakaan.

Wajahnya berseri-seri. Dipercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya. Dan di lobi itulah teman masa kecilnya—Eren Jaeger—duduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

.

.

Eren Jaeger duduk di sofa _burgundy_, memandangi langit sambil memeluk lututnya yang gemetar. Sudah 3 tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan teman atau lebih tepatnya sahabatnya itu. Terakhir kali mereka melakukan kontak saat Eren berada di kota Trost.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup dinginnya udara dan menghembuskannya lamat-lamat.

"Huufftt... Aku tidak menyangka, akan tiba juga hari ini," desahnya pelan. Ditatapnya jam yang menggantung di sebelah kanan ruangan. Pukul 04.15, ternyata sudah 20 menit ia duduk bagai patung di lobi yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu 5 watt.

"Eren!" seru seseorang. Eren menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda mungil, bersurai pirang keemasan, bermata biru jernih, dan mengenakan _coat_ hitam yang kebesaran untuk tubuhnya itu tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Armin?" tanya Eren tak percaya.

Kini, Armin Arlert, teman masa kecilnya itu, berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnya memburu saling bersahutan.

Manik biru langit milik si pirang itu menatap Eren dalam diam. Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang kecoklatan. Seulas senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang bulat.

"Eren, akhirnya kita bertemu!" seru pemuda manis bernama Armin itu seraya menghambur kearah Eren dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya, aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Armin," balas Eren. Ia tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Sudah 3 tahun terlewati, dan sekarang kau sudah lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan dariku," kata Armin sedikit kesal.

"Manusia itu pasti berubah, Armin. Dan dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun itu, aku mengalami perubahan."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku tidak berubah?!" seru Armin. Ia mendelik kearah Eren.

"Begitulah. Sebab dari dulu kau kecil—dengan mata yang besar dan bulat jadi kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis daripada laki-laki," gurau Eren.

Alis Armin berkedut samar, lalu ia membuang muka.

"Aku ini laki-laki Eren Jaeger! Walaupun dilihat dari fisik aku tampak seperti... err—kau tahu sendiri kan maksudku..."

Eren tidak melanjutkan candaannya pada Armin yang—sangat—tidak suka disebut sebagai seorang **GADIS** itu pun akhirnya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, ya... aku tahu itu. Aku hanya menggodamu," kata Eren. Armin mendengus.

"... Baiklah. Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanya Armin.

Eren mendesah pelan, kemudian merubah posisi duduknya lalu menatap Armin lekat-lekat—sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Armin tidak mengerti.

"Aku... keluar dari pekerjaanku."

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Pekerjaan utamaku adalah seorang chef sedangkan pekerjaan sampinganku..."

Ia diam sejenak dan mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"... Pembunuh bayaran..." akunya pelan. Manik biru safir Armin membola, reflek ia mengambil jarak dengan Eren.

"P-pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Armin tak percaya. Eren mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah, bisakah kita tidak berbicara disini? Aku takut identitasku sebagai pembunuh ketahuan, dan kau yang akan terkena imbasnya," ucap Eren.

Armin melihat sekeliling. Kosong. Tak ada satu orangpun yang melintasi lobi ini.

"Baiklah, kita ke apartemenku." Katanya sejurus kemudian. Lalu ia berdiri—menyambar tas-nya dan menggandeng tangan Eren menuju pintu keluar.

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat rekan kerjanya.

"Annie, hari ini aku pulang lebih awal! Ada urusan mendadak!" teriak Armin. Wanita berambut kuning jagung yang baru saja keluar dari ruang administrasi itu mengangguk pelan.

"Hn," hanya kata itu yang di ucapkannya.

Armin tersenyum, lalu keluar dari perpustakaan tempat ia bekerja.

.

.

**Apartemen Armin—sudut dinding Maria.**

.

.

Armin memberikan secangkir _coffee latte_ pada Eren, dan _moca_ untuknya. Lantas, Armin mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Eren.

"J-jadi?" Armin membuka pembicaraan. Eren menatapnya lama.

"Aku kabur dari apartemenku di distrik Stohess dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebagai chef dan pembunuh bayaran disana,"

"La-lalu…apa tujuanmu datang ke dinding Maria?" tanya Armin ragu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan. Aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal… dan seseorang," jawab Eren dingin.

Armin meneguk ludah, lalu menatap Eren. Yang duduk dihadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki yang 180 derajat berbeda dari laki-laki yang dulu pernah dikenalnya dulu. Hati Armin mencelos. Laki-laki ini sangat dingin dan tidak seramah dulu.

"S-seseorang?"

Eren mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Alisnya bertaut dan nafasnya memburu.

"Ya. Dan aku ingin membunuh orang itu dengan tanganku sendiri! Memenggal kepalanya dan meletakkannya di hadapan nisan Mikasa!" ia berteriak. Matanya yang sewarna zamrud itu dipenuhi nafsu membunuh. Darah segar menetes dari luka akibat kuku yang menancap pada telapak tangannya.

"Mi… kasa?! D-dia… meninggal?!" tanya Armin, bahunya bergetar. Air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Ya, dan aku yakin orang itulah pembunuhnya!"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau orang itulah yang membunuh Mikasa?!"

"Malam itu, aku melihat sosoknya yang berdiri di samping tubuh Mikasa," kata Eren penuh keyakinan.

"Lantas, itukah yang menjadi bukti bahwa memang dialah pelakunya?" tanya Armin.

Eren mengambil nafas berat.

"Saat dia hendak melarikan diri, aku melukai bahu kanannya, menyayat kaki serta wajahnya. Aku hafal betul dengan luka yang kubuat. Dan lagi, aku sudah mengetahui suara dan caranya berjalan… walaupun dia pergi dari kota ini atau menyamar sebagai orang lain, aku akan dengan mudah mengenalinya, lalu membunuhnya." Jelas Eren.

"A-apa yang membuatmu yakin, kalau dia ada dalam dinding ini?"

"Aku sudah keluar masuk dinding Rose dan Sina. Tapi… orang itu tidak ada! Tempat yang belum kudatangi hanya dinding Maria dan Shinganshina! Aku yakin, orang itu pasti ada disini!"

"E-Eren… kuharap… kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu…" cegah Armin. Eren menatap bengis kearahnya.

"Lalu, apakah aku harus merelakan kematian Mikasa begitu saja?! Dia tidak bersalah Armin!"

Armin menatap Eren tidak percaya. Eren telah kehilangan pegangan dan harapan. Eren dan Mikasa sudah seperti saudara kandung dan Eren sangat menyayangi Mikasa dan bergantung padanya. Sekarang, saat gadis kuat itu pergi, pada siapa lagi Eren akan bergantung?

Padanya? Tidak mungkin ia bisa melindungi Eren. Selama ini, Eren dan Mikasa-lah yang melindunginya. Saat ini Armin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—pikirannya kosong.

"Kau harus membantuku Armin!" seru Eren. Ia mencengkram pundak Armin keras.

"E-eh?! Kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Armin kaget.

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya selain Mikasa." Ucap Eren penuh penekanan. Manik matanya yang berwarna jade itu menatap Armin tajam.

Iris biru kristal Armin membulat sempurna. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit—membantu Eren atau membiarkannya menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

.

.

**To Be Continued—**

.

.

**Hi Minna~**

**Kali ini saya kembali dengan membawa ff baru **

**Dan ini adalah ff SnK pertama bagi saya, jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf apabila ada yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian selaku penggemar SnK.**

**Kritik dan Saran sangat di harapkan oleh saya (_ _)**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~~**

**Jaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lullaby song**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**Warnings: OOC/Typo(s)/AU/Crime/Romance/T (mungkin)/ Sebagian besar adalah khayalan Author sendiri**

**EreRi and a little of EreAru.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Meet with the SMURFIE**

**.**

.

.

**Alun-alun dinding Maria—**

.

Malam begitu ramai, tampak dua orang laki-laki menerobos dinginnya cuaca di sore hari ini. Salah seorang diantara mereka adalah pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang terlihat sangat kepayahan—demi menyamai langkah kaki temannya itu.

"Eren, kita mau kemana?" tanya si pirang—Armin Arlert itu setengah berteriak. Ia merapatkan _coat_ hijau lumutnya.

"Tempat kenalanku," balas Eren singkat.

"Eh? Kau punya kenalan dalam dinding ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu. Sudah, kita harus bergegas...malam semakin larut,"

Eren mempercepat langkah kakinya, Armin pun terpaksa berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah Eren. Tapi tetap saja, ia tertinggal jauh di belakang Eren.

"Armin, cepat sedikit! Kau lambat sekali!" maki Eren. Armin tergagap, lalu berlari menyusul Eren.

"M-maaf," gumam Armin. Eren menghela nafas.

"Ck, lebih baik kita naik taksi," ujar Eren, lantas ia men-stop sebuah taksi yang melintas.

"Kalian berdua ingin diantarkan kemana?" tanya sang supir taksi berjanggut itu ramah ketika Eren dan Armin sudah masuk ke dalam taksi.

Eren menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"Antarkan kami kesana. Dan satu hal lagi, saya harap anda tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi," lanjutnya. Sang supir mengangguk.

Tak lama, mobil pun melaju—melewati aktivitas malam dalam dinding Maria.

"Eren..." panggil Armin.

Eren menoleh, lalu ia mendengus.

"Haah, kumohon jangan banyak bertanya ini-itu Armin,"

"Ah—Baiklah..."

.

_Flashback—_

.

_"Kau harus membantuku Armin!" seru Eren. Ia mencengkram pundak kurus Armin keras._

_"E-eh?! Kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Armin kaget._

_"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya selain Mikasa." ucap Eren penuh penekanan. Manik matanya yang berwarna jade itu menatap Armin tajam._

_Iris biru kristal Armin membulat sempurna. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit—membantu Eren atau membiarkannya menghadapi masalahnya sendiri._

_"Kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya Eren._

_Armin meneguk ludah._

_"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," jawab Armin—setelah beberapa menit yang lalu mengalami konflik batin._

_Eren tersenyum tipis._

_"Bagus, sekarang kita keluar."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Jangan banyak tanya, ikut saja." kata Eren._

_Armin mengangguk pelan, lalu beranjak dari sofa—menuju Eren yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu._

.

_End of Flashback—_

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun seperti itu Armin?" tanya Eren—memecahkan balon lamunan Armin.

Armin tergagap, kemudian menoleh kearah Eren.

"Eh... A-apa aku melamun dari tadi?"

"Hn, ya...sekarang turun, kita sudah sampai,"

"Y-ya..."

Setelah turun dan membayar ongkos taxi, mereka pun berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang yang cukup gelap dan sepi.

"A-anu... Eren, kau... tidak salah... memilih gang?" tanya Armin takut. Bulu roma-nya meremang, keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung pun dengan mulus menuruni dahinya.

"Apanya yang salah?" Eren balik bertanya, cuek.

"M-maksudku... gang ini gelap dan... sepi..."

"Lalu?"

"K-kalau ada sekelompok orang yang menyerang kita... lalu... merampok dan membunuh kita bagaimana?! T-tempat ini sangat jauh dari pusat kota dan keramaian..." Armin meracau tak jelas. Eren membungkam mulutnya.

"Tsk, berhentilah meracau dan bertingkah seperti orang idiot yang takut mati." desisnya tajam. Hening.

"Lagipula aku selalu membawa pisau lipat dan _shotgun_-ku kemana-mana, jadi kau tak usah khawatir... aku akan melindungimu," lanjutnya seraya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Armin.

"Y-ya..."

Setelah 45 menit, mereka kemudian sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang di terangi lampu 15 watt.

"Ini... tempatnya?" tanya Armin ragu.

Eren mengangguk, lalu menendang pintu rumah itu keras.

"Reiner! Oi, buka pintunya! Ini aku, Eren Jaeger!" seru Eren.

"A—hey, Eren! Setidaknya kau bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, kan?!" bentak Armin.

"Tak perlu, toh pemilik rumah ini agak tuli," jawab Eren santai.

Pintu tetap tidak dibuka. Eren meradang, ditendangnya kembali pintu tak berdosa itu dengan kekuatan 2x lipat lebih keras.

"Oi! Buka pintunya pak tua! Apa tulimu itu bertambah parah?!" geram Eren. Armin mengusap dada melihat sikap Eren yang benar-benar tak tahu tatakrama.

Tak lama, pintu pun dibuka. Tampak seorang pria yang berusia di pertengahan 40-an, bertubuh kekar, berambut cepak dan berwarna pirang pucat berdiri sambil membawa sebilah pedang.

Armin bergidik ngeri.

"Cih, kukira siapa... ternyata kau bocah tengik," kata pria itu. Eren mencebikkan bibir kemerahannya, lalu masuk kedalam rumah yang diikuti oleh Armin.

"Salahmu sendiri pak tua," balas Eren ketus.

"Ya, ya... ada perlu apa?"

"Heh, seperti biasanya... kau langsung menanyakan hal itu,"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama Eren. Dan kau ini bukanlah tipikal orang yang senang berbasa-basi," tukas Reiner.

"Kau memperhatikanku rupanya."

Armin yang sedari tadi bagaikan orang asing yang tak dianggap, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"A-anu..."

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak sopan. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu nak?" tanya Reiner ramah. Caranya berbicara benar-benar berbeda ketika ia sedang dengan Eren tadi.

"S-saya Armin Arlert, tuan Reiner..." kata Armin gugup.

Reiner menyalami tangannya dan berkata. "Tak usah seformal itu Armin, panggil saja paman Braun,"

"Baik, paman Braun."

Eren tertawa mengejek, kemudian berkata.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan pak tua ini Armin. Dia bisa melahapmu kapan saja, jadi... kau harus tetap waspada~"

Armin surut beberapa langkah, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sialan benar kau Eren," ujar Reiner kesal.

"Benarkah itu... paman Braun?" tanya Armin. Matanya yang sebening kristal itu menatap Reiner takut.

"Tentu saja tidak, jangan kau percaya kata-kata Eren. Aku masih berselera dengan wanita, walaupun... kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria," katanya.

Armin merengut.

"Haahh~ daripada itu, apa kau punya barang yang kupesan?"

Reiner berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, barang itu... tentu saja ada," katanya, lalu berjalan kesebuah lemari besar yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Oh ya, Armin, bisa kau keluar sebentar...ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Reiner," tanya Eren. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Armin, Eren mendorong tubuh si pirang itu keluar lalu menutup pintunya.

"Setidaknya dengar dulu jawabanku," keluh Armin.

.

Eren menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa kulit yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Senapan itu terlalu berat, ditambah lagi... itu tidak memakai peredam. Aku tidak menyukainya," ujar Eren. Reiner mendengus.

"Tak usah banyak mengeluh Eren, aku sudah mengeluarkan biaya yang tak sedikit kali ini," katanya.

"Ck, baru kali ini kau membuatku kecewa Reiner." Eren mendelik.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kudapatkan dari pasar gelap di tenggara distrik Stohess. Hargailah jerih payahku ini, bocah tengik,"

"Kau mau aku melakukan penembakan dengan senapan tak berperedam seperti itu? Polisi Militer pasti akan segera mengetahui dan melacak lokasi-ku hanya dengan mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan oleh benda itu," jelasnya.

"Jadi, aku harus menambahkan peredam, begitu?"

"Tentu saja pak tua. Lagipula, kali ini aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri,"

"Maksudmu? Tak ada 'proyek' kali ini?" tanya Reiner. Eren mengangguk, kemudian menatap keluar jendela.

"Tujuanku memesan senjata itu... untuk mencari seorang pembunuh," katanya setengah melamun.

"Pembunuh? Maksudmu... dalam dinding ini?"

"Ya," ujar Eren.

"Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh itu?" Reiner semakin ingin tahu. Eren membuang nafas berat.

"Kau tahu... Mikasa, dia dibunuh..." kata Eren dingin. Reiner terkejut, lalu beringsut kearah Eren.

"Jadi... pembunuh Ackerman ada dalam dinding ini?"

Eren menatapnya sebentar.

"Ya. Aku yakin begitu, tapi... yang menjadi permasalahan disini adalah... aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mulai mencari dari mana. Dinding ini terlalu luas Reiner, sangat tidak mungkin kalau aku harus menjelajahi dinding ini seorang diri,"

"Kau tidak sendiri bukan? Ajak saja Armin," tawar Reiner. Eren menggeleng, rambut coklat gelapnya bergoyang pelan.

"Tawaranmu itu beresiko." Katanya

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkannya," jawab Eren.

"Lantas, kenapa kau membawanya kemari kalau kau memang tidak ingin melibatkannya?"

Eren tidak menjawab, lidahnya kelu. Memang benar, kalau dirinya-lah yang menyuruh Armin untuk membantunya. Namun, ia tidak ingin kalau Armin sampai harus memegang _shotgun_ atau senjata tajam lainnya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan Armin harus membunuh orang lain.

Armin adalah sahabat terbaiknya, malah sudah seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Ia ingin Armin membantunya dari belakang, bukan terjun langsung dalam pembalasan dendamnya.

Ia sangat ingin Armin melacak setiap sudut dari dinding Maria. Mencari tempat-tempat yang memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk di singgahi atau menjadi tempat tinggal si pembunuh. Lagipula, Armin memiliki banyak koneksi dalam dinding ini. Selain itu, Armin juga pandai soal komputer dan melacak keberadaan seseorang. Ia ingin Armin membantunya dengan cara seperti itu.

Lebih aman, dan tak beresiko.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya Reiner, kau tahu sendiri aku ini bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain selain Mikasa dan Armin. Walaupun kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain cukup lama, bukan berarti aku dapat percaya sepenuhnya padamu," kata Eren—panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti... mengingat 'waktu itu' aku nyaris melenyapkan nyawamu,"

"Ck, tak usah ingatkan itu." Kata Eren geram.

Reiner tersenyum miring.

"Oh ya, kurasa aku tahu orang yang tepat untuk membantumu kali ini," kata Reiner.

"Hm, benarkah?" tanya Eren—sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan atas info Reiner tadi.

"Tentu saja. Ditambah lagi, dia ini sudah lebih dulu berkecimpung dalam dunia pembunuh bayaran daripada kau," tambah Reiner.

Eren mendecih.

"Aku tak akan percaya sebelum melihatnya dan kemampuannya itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," ujarnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan mencoba membujuknya untuk membantumu,"

"Kalau dia tidak mau?"

"Tenang saja, dia itu orang yang mudah berubah pikiran. Namun, seseorang yang amat mengerikan bila dibandingkan seekor singa," kata Reiner sembari memegang batang lehernya.

Eren mengernyit.

"Ck, sudahlah... aku serahkan hal itu padamu,"

.

.

**Café de Maria—18.40**

Seorang lelaki berusia sekitar awal tigapuluhan, berambut hitam arang, bermanik kelabu cerah tengah duduk di dekat jendela sambil sesekali menyesap _cappucino_ miliknya.

Ia mengenakan jaket berbahan wol berwarna coklat pucat, celana panjang dari kain yang senada dengan hitam rambutnya, serta sepasang boot hitam yang menutupi kaki sampai betisnya.

"Aku bosan dengan rutinitas ini, kuharap ada yang menawariku pekerjaan baru~"

Mungkin ini adalah kali ke sepuluh ia mendengarkan keluhan tak bermutu yang keluar dari mulut seorang wanita yang menempati meja di sudut ruangan.

Laki-laki itu mendengus pelan, lalu menyesap kembali _cappucino_-nya.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya berdering dan intuisinya mengatakan bahwa telepon itu datang dari orang yang ia kenal. Lantas, ia mengambil _handphone _dari kantong celananya lalu menempelkannya ketelinga.

"Halo Ri—ah, maksudku Levi..." sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Laki-laki yang bernama Levi itu menjawab.

"Ya, ada apa Reiner?"

"Dari nada suaramu, aku berani bertaruh kalau kau dalam keadaan suntuk dan bosan yang sangat parah," kata Reiner, lalu tawanya yang menggelegar itu terdengar.

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Levi, alisnya berkedut samar.

"Tidak, tidak... sebaiknya kau mencari kesibukan lain untuk menghilangkan kebosananmu itu,"

"Kuhargai perhatianmu itu Reiner, tapi aku tidak butuh itu," balas Levi ketus.

"Baiklah, hari ini kau punya waktu?" tanya Reiner kemudian.

"Kurasa begitu. Lagipula aku tidak membuat janji dengan Mike dan Hanji,"

"Hm... bagaimana dengan Erwin?"

Mendengar nama Erwin disebut, darah Levi terasa naik ke ubun-ubun. Salah satu alasannya datang ke café ini adalah menghindari Erwin. Tadi pagi, ia ditarik dari mimpinya secara tidak menyenangkan oleh laki-laki berambut emas itu. Ditambah lagi, ia harus mengurusi dua anak Erwin—John dan Maggie. Apa Erwin pikir dia itu _babysitter_, hingga harus mengurusi dua anaknya itu?!

Levi menarik nafas panjang dan berat.

"Dia sibuk dengan urusan kantornya," tukas Levi, berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya ia ingin meninju rahang Erwin.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Hmm... kalau begitu jam 11 nanti datanglah ke rumahku. Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu,"

Alis Levi bertaut, ia kesal jika Reiner jadi ikut-ikutan menjodohkannya.

"Apa kelakuan Hanji dan Mike yang senang menjodohkanku itu menular padamu?" dengus Levi.

"Hei! Jangan kau samakan aku dengan mereka Levi, orang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu adalah laki-laki," sergah Reiner.

Levi terperanjat. Darahnya seakan mendidih.

"Kau lebih gila dari mereka berdua rupanya. Kemana otakmu? Kau pikir aku ini penyuka sesama jenis hingga kau ingin mengenalkanku padanya? Kau tidak menggunakan akal sehatmu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin kau membantunya,"

Levi sangat tidak suka penjelasan yang setengah-setengah. Reiner harusnya tahu hal itu.

"Membantu apa? Apa kau pikir aku ini budakmu, jadi dengan seenaknya kau menyuruhku?"

Levi benar-benar marah, tapi bila mendengar nada bicaranya yang kelewat datar itu tak akan ada yang seorang pun yang percaya bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Bagaimana Reiner? Apa dia mau membantuku?" tanya seorang laki-laki di seberang sana. Levi menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Levi.

"Itulah orang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu." Jawab Reiner.

Levi merasa mengenal suara itu, ia yakin sekali.

"Jadi, bagai—"

"Baiklah, aku bersedia." Potong Levi.

"Cepat sekali kau berubah pikiran, kalau begitu... aku tunggu di rumahku,"

"Ya."

.

Levi sudah tiba di depan rumah Reiner sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Ini telah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk datang lebih awal dari waktu yang telah ditentukan.

"Reiner, buka pintunya." Kata Levi.

Pintu pun dibuka, tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang emas, dan bermanik sebening kristal tengah menatapnya.

"Ah—anda pasti tuan Levi yang diceritakan oleh paman Braun. Mari, silahkan masuk," ajaknya. Sungguh—tanpa disuruh pun, Levi pasti masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Terimakasih Armin, kau sudah banyak membantu," kata Reiner yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Saya tidak banyak membantu paman Braun," balas Armin.

"Oh, Levi... kau baru sampai?" tanya Reiner—baru menyadari kehadiran Levi.

"Hn, 5 menit yang lalu," kata Levi. Hah, pembohong sekali kau Levi.

"Reiner, mana orang itu?"

Levi menajamkan indera pendengarnya. Suara ini memberikan gelombang tersendiri dalam otaknya.

"Dia baru saja datang Eren,"

Laki-laki yang bernama Eren itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya—di belakang sofa.

Matanya yang sewarna zamrud itu menatap Levi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tak lama, terdengar tawa mengejek dari pemuda itu.

"Jadi, si cebol ini yang akan membantuku?" tanyanya.

Telinga Levi memerah, bocah dihadapannya itu menyebutkan kata yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. Bocah itu menyebutnya cebol! CEBOL! C-E-B-O-L!

"Ya, akulah yang akan membantumu, bocah tak tahu sopan santun," balas Levi. Eren geram.

"Heh, wajahmu datar sekali cebol. Kau marah aku mengejekmu begitu?" tanyanya.

Alis Levi berkedut samar, bocah kurang ajar—Eren Jaeger itu meninggalkan kesan yang amat buruk padanya. Padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

'Bocah ini harus diajarkan tatakrama,' pikirnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued—**

.

.

* * *

Rivaille memiliki julukan sebagai "Rider of Nightmare" dan Reiner senang memanggilnya dengan julukan itu, walau tidak terlalu sering. Dan thanks berat buat **_Azure'czar_**, **_Saint-Chimaira_**, dan **_Chijou Akami_** yang udah sempet nge-review (maaf belum bisa saya bales u,u).

Sign,

Ai Chan—the darkness bride.


End file.
